


A Letter to Y/N - Nighttime Solace

by Bookwormscififan



Series: AHWM Lettters Series [4]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, The Warden is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Yancy’s seeing the sun rise for once, and he wants to tell you all about it.
Series: AHWM Lettters Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142096





	A Letter to Y/N - Nighttime Solace

_Dear Y/N,_

_I looked outside today and saw the sun rising for what is possibly the first time since I got to this place._

_The sky was lit up in oranges and purples; looking so much like something I thought I’d never be able to see._

_The purples mixed with the oranges at the point the orange became yellow, and it looked like a bruise I had given someone._

_Yeah, I maybe punched a new prisoner. They was talking bad about youse! Nobody talks bad about my friends and gets away with it!_

_I got a week in solitary._

_The sunrise gave me this great idea to write a new song for you. I know you’ll love it._

_The warden’s been a little out of sorts recently. He seems to get angry at the smallest things, and none of us knows how to fix it._

_We hope he’s better when you come for visitation._

_I’m looking at the moon as I write this letter. It’s full, and sits among the dark blues of the night. I can’t see no stars._

_I’ll be waiting for you to come visit._

_Yancy_

**Author's Note:**

> The letter series is potentially my favourite Yancy thing to write. It’s like talking to him, through him. And in doing that, I’m talking to you. Does that make sense? Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
